ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Pole Star
Blue Pole Star is the first planet the Evil God ever created. Blue Pole Star's original position of the planet was originally located at the other side of the universe, not very far from the Star God Realm, and the planet used to consist of 60% water and 40% land instead of the 97% water and 3% land of now. As most of the land was destroyed when ancient gods wreaked havoc on it. The fact this planet still exists after traversing half the galaxy and experiencing so much destruction, was because it was being protected by the Evil God. Now, after the Evil God died, only those God Spirits who were on good terms with the Evil God, knew of this planet's existence. Among them are the Dragon God, Phoenix, and the Golden Crow. Later on, after the planet's location was revealed to everyone in the God Realm, Xia Qingyue destroyed Blue Pole Star in order to avoid future trouble. Not confirmed by any source, but over your time reading this novel you get obscure and absurd numbers related to distances between the 3 continents. For instance, Jasmine gets her body back and can traverse 500k kilometers in an instant, but no more than 500k. She locates Azure Cloud Continent and makes a whole 7 “jumps” until finally reaching Azure Cloud Continent from Profound Sky Continent. That is a total of 3.5 million kilometers from continent to continent. To put that in perspective, only 3 million kilometers would take you around the Earth 75 times, or get you to the Moon and back nearly 4 times over. And nowhere does it say that both continents are on opposite ends of the planet. For all, we know this planet could be much larger than Jupiter. By: MPJ Locations The planet has a total of 3 continents. The most remote is the Azure Cloud Continent while the Profound Sky Continent and the Illusory Demon Realm are relatively close to each other. The Profound Sky Continent and the Illusory Demon Realm were at war for one hundred years till Yun Che destroyed the Evil Sacred Grounds. The distance between the Profound Sky Continent and the Illusory Demon Realm is approximately six hundred and fifty thousand kilometers. The distance between the Profound Sky Continent and the Azure Cloud Continent is over four million five hundred kilometers. Profound Sky Continent * Blue Wind Empire * Divine Phoenix Empire - Strongest Empire * Black Fiend Nation * Sunflower Dew Nation * Grand Asura Nation * Divine Incense Nation * Navy Tide Nation * Four Great Sacred Grounds - True overlords Azure Cloud Continent Illusory Demon Realm * Demon Imperial City Primordial Legacies and Treasures Blue Pole Star has an abnormal amount of legacies and treasures from the Primordial Era of Gods and Devils. Treasures * Sky Poison Pearl * Mirror of Samsara * Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations * Primordial Profound Ark * World-Defying Heaven Manual * Heavenly Medicine Manual Legacies * Dragon God Legacy * Phoenix Legacy * Golden Crow Legacy * Evil God Legacy - Fire, water, lightning, and darkness seeds * Illusory Devil Tome of Eternal Night - Legacy of the Eternal Night Devil Clan * Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon - Called Frozen End Divine Arts by Frozen Cloud Asgard * Profound Handle - Yun Family's bloodline Trivia * Blue Pole Star was destroyed by Xia Qingyue. es:Estrella Polo Azul Category:Locations Category:Planet Category:Blue Pole Star